1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display device and an information display system that display various types of information distributed on the Internet and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium used in the information display device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid spread of mobile terminals such as smartphones (multi-functional mobile-phone units), we are facing a flood of services for distributing various types of information on the Internet. Users are accordingly having enormous difficulty in choosing and displaying necessary information alone.
In order to deal with the above problem, there has been developed the system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-373176, in which a server grasps the respective state histories of users and selectively distributes information in accordance with the states from among various types of information.
The system, however, still suffers from a disadvantage that since various types of information on the Internet is usually displayed by mobile terminals such as smartphones, extremely troublesome operations for starting an app (an abbreviation for application software) by touching an icon on a screen are required every time the information is to be displayed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above disadvantage and aims to provide an information display device, an information display system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium that can easily display information that users need from among various types of information on the Internet.